World Without Threat
by uh-oh-5-O
Summary: When you get a narcissistic alien and a goth terror in the same room are they likely to become friends? ONE-SHOT


_World without threat_

_Um, please read. I know this might not be great, because I don't write much nor do I read a whole lot._

_I'm just trying something new._

_Hope you like it._

**_Sunday, Nov. 25, 2012 EDIT_: I come to a decision that I want this as a one-shot. I think the chapters and the whole plot just didn't flow so well together, and well...I think ZAGF is better than ZAGR tbh. This story, however, does indeed have subtle ZAGR in it (as it was intended before), but if you're not a fan of that pairing (like me) then you can simply interpret it as a ZAGF story. **

****[Keep in mind that by the time when this story was published I was a ZAGR fanatic]**  
><strong>

**I edited this fic some. Thank God.  
><strong>

**~Enjoy  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer_ : _I don't own Invader Zim.   
><em>**

On a planet called Earth, there is this extraterrestrial screwball, with an intimidating height reaching fully at 4'5, called 'Zim'. Just Zim.

He's attempted to conquer the third planet from the sun of the Milky Way for countless of times. Many sad attempts, many disappointments in the process unfortunately; not just himself thought this way, his leaders has finally took notice of his repeated failures. That's why Purple and Red thought his mission was really in total despair, thus having to completely omit him and his desperate calls.

Although, the stubborn little irken would deny that the Tallest purposely ddos'ed his transmissions and continued to believe his status as an Invader was significant.

**xxx**

Today, he was elaborating a plan to control frogs so they may attack (because he watched the movie "_Frogs", thus this being an wild inspiration)._ That was his "ingenious" scheme to conquer the entire planet. He sent out Gir and Mini Moose to gather as many frogs in a huge receptacle he had laying around in his storage area. His plan isn't going to succeed though. Little did he know, he will get interrupted by a _known female terror_ during the same day.

Zim can be located in his living room, impatiently walking back in forth in a rotating motion, while at the same time, waiting for Gir and Mini Moose's arrival. It is currently 8:35 PM...and Zim had sent them before noon. Zim was tired of walking, so he plodded towards the couch and finds the remote on one of the red/violet cushions. He turns on the television. Gir's favorite show "Angry Monkey" was the starting channel and Zim scowled at the sight of the monkey and mutters under his breath, " That horrible monkey..."

The irken hadn't realized before, but isolation is actually quite peaceful and he appreciated his time alone, allowing his mind to go at ease...until the unthinkable occurred. His front door then hastily flew pass him to the kitchen and crashed. Zim's squiggly spooch nearly jumped out of his throat when he saw this. Zim turns his face at the front passage way in. He felt exasperated when he found out who was lingering at his door...Wasn't someone he expected to see, especially considering the fact the two hardly talk to each other, but known each others existence since grade school.

Zim- [Glowering] You! Why are you here? Leave this instinct!

Gaz- [Impassive expression] Shut that pie hole of yours.

Gaz nonchalantly walks in as if she owned the damn place. Her matured face and petite, cute figure clashes against her mean, somberly quiet, and 'not give a fuck' demeanor. Gaz continues to talk.

Gaz- I have no where else to crash at. I don't know why I should even explain myself to you, but I'm having problems at home. Dib's girlfriend, Gretchen, is at my house with him and she's annoying as fuck. I don't like her and if I stick around there long enough, I would have thrown her into the lake of fire myself. [Sits aside from Zim and throws her luggage on the floor beside her] That's that.[Takes her DS lite from her bag and plays it.]

Zim- [Dumbfounded]...You can't just invade my base and remain here!

Gaz- [Smirks] Well, you can't just invade our planet.

Zim never did like the sarcastic remarks the girl would throw out occasionally.

Zim- I demand you to leave, Gaz-human!

Gaz- [Not taking her eyes away from her game] Be quiet, unless you want me to kick you in your fart chimney.

Zim- [ Gnashes teeth] **OUT**!

Gaz- [ Pauses her game] [Displays a scary glare towards Zim.]

Zim- [Flinches]

Gaz- **No**.

Zim wasn't sure how to ever react towards Gaz from since he known her. When he arrived on Earth, he sought her as any dense human. Something about her made him fear her and have the urge to run away as quickly as possible or else doom would be upon him. Throughout the past years, he learned a lot from the outward, intimidating, backward girl and knows that she can inflict pain on him whether it be mentally or physical pain...or both. Since he hasn't the clue how to react next, he just stared at her...Gaz was agitated by this so she decides to speak up.

Gaz- Quit it!

Zim- Quit what?

Gaz- Your staring...it makes me sick.

Zim-[Grins sinisterly] Good.

Gaz- Piss off!

Zim- But this is Zim's base!

Gaz finally broke away from her game and returns a look at Zim. She gave him a dull expression as Zim returned her the same. She figured Zim won't stop bothering her, so she picked up her luggage and stood up. Again, her personality puzzles him, but her appearance was something else. She had this constant scary aura around her but throughout the years...her appearance now, dare he ever would admit, she was absolutely beautiful.

Gaz- Fine, whatever. I think Gretchen was just leaving anyway once I left. I'll just return home. Just be grateful that I decided to spare your life this time.

All of the sudden, Gir came rushing through the door holding a bunch of frogs in the filled receptacle with Mini Moose following behind him. Gir was giggling while not paying any attention onto where he was going. By that, Gir tripped on a wire from the floor and dropped the receptacle, thus breaking it and releasing all the frogs.

The frogs bonce everywhere in the base, thus leaving Zim to panic about the froggie mess.

Zim- AAAAAHHHHHHHH! [ clutches head] Why must this happen to me!

Gaz just stood there kinda amused from Zim's reaction and the ridiculousness that's occurring. She actually giggled when Zim was getting overwhelmed by frogs. When her girlish behavior hit her, Gaz opened her hazel orbs in shock. She realized that she **just** giggled, so quickly she covered her mouth and returned to her morbid nature.

While Gir stole Zim's attention, Gaz decided to take advantage of this and make a sneaky exit.

At this time for unknown reasons, Zim decided to switch his attention back to where Gaz was, but then briefly notices she was gone. He stares at the opening where she left in as the hollow wind blew inside. Zim could never figure out how the goth girl can be here one minute then disappear the next. Gaz leaving unsuspectingly like a super ninja put a strange mood on him which made his mind quarrel at the complexity of it.

Then he forgot about Gaz once a frog has manage to jump on his face. A chilling scream disturbs the entire neighborhood.

**xxx**

It's pretty late. When Gaz approached the house, she pressed her ear on the door. There was silence so that was probably a good sign that no one was there now. She grabs the knob and turns it to the side. Before she stormed out, she left it unlocked obviously.

When she entered, she found her brother and Gretchen making out on the couch. To her dismay, Gaz twitches at the sight.

Dib broke away from his girlfriend once he saw Gaz standing by the door. A bit startled at the situation taking place, Dib could do nothing but stare back at his sister.

Dib- Oh, hey Gaz...

Gaz- Looks like you guys are fighting over a fucking worm. You guys couldn't get a room to do that shit? Did you even consider that I'll be coming back home tonight?

Dib- I did...just didn't think you'll be home so soon...

Gaz clenches her fists about ready to punch something with full force, and she grinds her teeth which was releasing a growl that no man can make. The awkwardness was making Gaz very frustrated. She got tired and decided to 'fuck this shit', and with no restrain for any reason at all, she rotates back outside and slams the door shut, hard.

**xxx**

She heads to her old elementary "skool". There was an arson long ago so there wasn't much left in the school but wreckage and ash and the court outside of it. Zim was responsible for burning it down due to another failed mission.

She knew that there, it was the isolation she so craved at the moment. Gaz trespasses the the court and saw the very stairs that she used to sit on when she was a child with a book in her hands. She sat there and dropped her luggage beside her that she had carried all the way to and from her house. For a few seconds, she sat there, still with an impassive facade...she sighs.

A light from a nearby street light illuminates her she rummages in her bag and took out a book to read it, just to feel like her old kid self. Gaz is aware that she's getting older, and there nothing she can do about it, but even for this small moment to regain any "eye of the storm" clarity, she needs to pretend...which is indeed a childish thing to do.

A few minutes passed...she can hear the click of heels that hit the asphalt, right behind the fence that used to imprison the kids before 2:50 PM.

Gaz instinctively looks up to find Zim just approaching slowly with his head down in shame. He comes to a sudden halt since he finally sensed her dark aura at present and aimlessly browses the the skool's surroundings, but cannot find her. He loses himself for a bit the more he stares at the school's wreckage, in a trance, he allows the flow of memories to enter his mind from when he was that short irken.

A lot of things have changed: Zim's increase in height, Dib's obsession with the paranormal has died, a lot of kids that grew up with him has moved, Gir leaves on days on end without Zim's permission, and well...maybe Zim's cold heart has soften a little. And maybe broken a little bit as well.

Zim has in fact saw things in this world that are beautiful. Especially nature. It seems that no matter how nature is mistreated, she always finds a way to cope, and to carry on, and try to become beautiful once again. Zim hates to admit it, but he admires that one thing about the planet he tried to destroy. Even though people are responsible for destroying nature, there are some who try to revive her. This is what made Zim think...

'Even though most of them try to destroy the very planet they live on...there are some who try to recover it.'

Zim trance ended when he noticed the purple demon sitting on the stairs across from his point of view. Gaz just stared right back not saying a word.

Zim- You!

Gaz- Yeah, me.

Zim- What are you doing here? Are you stalking Zim?

Gaz- No...actually, I got here first.

Zim- Yes, but...you must have known that I would be here. Like right now!

Gaz- Oh sure Zim. I want to become Dib and stalk you until you admit to everyone on this block that you're an alien. [scoffs] Yeah...who doesn't know in the neighborhood that you're alien by now...[ rolls eyes] everyone knows you're an alien, Zim. They just don't care.

Zim- Lies! No body is aware of Zim's true self! You and the Dib...well...Dib isn't really bothering me anymore. [ frowns] Now that he has this new love pig called 'Gretchen' [Razzes in disgust].

Gaz-...Yeah. Dib has changed...

A sadness makes it way in the violet-haired girl suddenly. With Dib ignoring her more than he used to as a kid and their father gone nearly everyday, Gaz was alone. Not that " peace and quiet" alone, but actually feeling neglected. Gaz lowers her head and Zim takes notices of the weird change of her emotions.

Zim-...Hey.

Zim reluctantly walks up to her. He just stood by her fiddling his claws. It was kind of strange, but then he finally sat beside her on the stairs. Gaz didn't bother to raise her head, but Zim has noticed her eyes where shut tight.

Zim-...Gaz-human?

Gaz opened her dark eyes which just released two tears that has fallen to the ground. She tried to prevent herself from crying. She sniffled a bit. In a poor attempt to not show weakness in front of him, Gaz turns her head away from him...but that was too late and she realizes it.

Gaz- Damn it...

Which was all Gaz could choke out. She turned her face back at Zim with tears well up in her eyes. There's no point trying to hide it now.

Gaz- [ Stammering] What do you want?

Zim- Nothing. The things I wanted are the past. Since I keep failing at everything, there's no point of me having any kind of desire. I'll never get anything I want. Nothing that's something...

Gaz opened her eyes wider, revealing those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. She wipes the wetness off the corners of her eyes with her silver sleeves. She stares at his blue contacts lenses and can't help but chuckle softly.

Gaz- Bad day, huh?

Zim- Yes. Today was my last attempt of trying to conquer Earth.

Gaz- Well, that's good...for me...I guess.

Zim shook his head, and turns his sitting position from the opposite of hers. He felt ashamed of himself. After all this time, he finally now accepts that every one on his planet hates him and doesn't really give a rat's ass about him. With that final grasp of reality, he frowns and sighs hopelessly. Truth be told, he knew this already right from the start, which is why he's not having an emotional break down. Although, he didn't always keep his emotions bottled up; when he's alone in his base...that's when he allows to release them.

Crickets chirped as a wave of silence, once again, exchanged with the duo outcasts.

Zim felt a grab on his left arm, and he can see her black polished nails there. He looks at Gaz with a confused expression.

Gaz- It's probably 1:00 now. Or 2:00. Hell, I don't carry a watch but I know it's after mid-night. What I'm saying is...it's kinda cold and I think we should both be heading home and go to sleep.

Zim- Sleep? I don't sleep at all! The very thought of it is disgusting!

Gaz- Do you always have to scream like that when you disagree with something? Especially at this hour? I can hear you clearly, I'm right fuckin' here.

Gaz got up and meandered away with her bag's strap over her shoulders. She stops and turns back to look at the puzzled little irken.

Gaz- C'mon, you psycho. I'll walk with you back home.

Zim's vision wasn't the clearest right now due to the faint light, but he could have sworn for a split second that she smiled.

Zim feeling a little insulted by Gaz's remark made him want to either insult her right back or stubbornly refuse to go and to stay right where he was. But that smile...it was alluring. He desperately wondered if he was the cause of that...and well, Zim stood up. He walked along side with her out of the court yard, but eventually the two kept walking together...not going home as they intended to do.

_~From the ranks of the freaks,_  
><em>who suspect they could never love anyone~<em>

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. This was my first fic btw, but it desperately needed to be fixed.<strong>

**Please review! :)**


End file.
